


He messed up, again...

by kaseroni (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kaseroni





	He messed up, again...

“Time what the actual hell,” Twi grumbled, throwing the heavy bags of groceries on the floor.

“What,” Time retorted, tracing innocencd in his voice.

Raising his brows, Twi smirked and rolled his eyes at the taller “You suck at hiding things when we go shopping.”

Almost immediately, Time’s face burned bright red as he began to fumble with his words. “Oh. So you saw the chocolates I was going to get for you aha ha ha.. darn.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Twilight’s teasing expression dropped.

Time shook, slowly backing up away from the shorter. “What do you mean that’s not what I meant? That’s all I have to hide.”

“Are you _sure_ about that?” Twi crossed his arms, slowly approaching Time and cornering him against a wall. Pressing his body against the taller, Twi snaked his arms around Time and reached into his back pocket. As his thoughts confirmed, he pulled out the small box that was stuffed within and held it in Time’s face. “This. You think I wouldn’t notice this? A box of condoms? Especially when _I_ was the one who paid and saw the receipt.”

With wide eyes, Time’s whole race blossomed red. “How’d you know it was in my back pocket, though?”

Groaning, Twi took a step back and rolled his eyes. “You went first up the stairs. You think I’m not going to stare at your ass?”

“What the hell, Twi.”

“I’m sorry that you have a nice butt and I like to look at it.” Twi’s playful expression returned as he inched forward to Time, standing on his toes to get closer to the other’s face.

Flustered, Time turned his head away. “You suck Twi. Sometimes you’re all cute and demand cuddles, but then other times you act so intimidating.”

Shaking his head and chuckling, Twi reached a hand up around Time’s neck and pulled him down to his level. “Yeah yeah, but you haven’t seen how you are when you’re drunk.” Pecking the taller's cheek, Twi stared right into Time’s eyes. “It hurts but it’s quite fun.”

Taking a step back, the shorter reached for one of Time’s hands, smirked, then proceeded in beginning to drag him down the hall. It only took seconds for the taller to become aware to the shorter’s intentions, and in the moment he did, an enticing grin grew his face as their bedroom door was practically knocked down by the shorter’s excitement.

            As soon as the door was shut behind the two, Twi turned around to Time and wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck, latching his lips with the other’s. Time instinctively wrapped his hands around Twi’s sides, pushing him onto the sheets. Climbing atop the shorter, Time began to pull Twi’s sweatshirt over his head, exposing his bare chest. Likewise, Twi stripped Time of his own shirt, laying it astray on the floor beside them. To Time’s surprise though, the shorter squirmed and made his way out of under Time.

            Twi then took his hand and shoved the taller on the sheets, reaching between his legs to under his pants. And with a few undone buttons, the concealing cloth was left aside, declared useless for the night. Removing his own garments as well, Twi smirked as both of them sat there, stripped of all but boxers. Straddling himself on top of Time, Twi began to sway his hips back and forth, back and forth, creating a deep moan from Time. The taller sat himself up and began to suck on Twi’s neck, grinning to the gasp that fled from the other’s throat.

            Slowly, Time began to line Twi’s neck with kisses that would result in small hickeys the following day. Twi had given up on balancing himself and tightly gripped his hands around Time’s neck as he ground his hips into the taller’s. He felt his blood rush from his head down to his lower half as he felt Time grow stiff underneath him.

            A small whimper bubbled up out of Twi’s throat as Time proceeded to nip at his collarbone. Grinning, he tightly gripped the shorter’s sides, and flipped their positions on the bed. Now towering over the smaller, he advanced to rip Twi’s boxers from him, revealing his swollen member. Slowly, Time reached his hand forward and began to fondle his partner’s length, grinning to the salacious moans that escaped his lips and snickering at the barely audible begs that Twi mumbled. Continuing to please Twi, Time removed his own undergarments. Taking his hand away from the shorter, he reached over and pulled small wrapper from the box beside them as Twi laid sprawled on the bed.

            Reluctantly glancing away from the shuddering form of Twilight, who was lying on his back beneath his own body, half-sprawled across the sheets, the taller blonde extended one arm towards the nearby nightstand. His hand groped around for a moment before bumping against the object of interest, retracting with a small foil square.

            He tore it open with relative ease, tossing the wrapper away. For a moment he just stared at the thing, perplexed by the mere mechanism of how this was supposed to work. He fumbled with the piece of rubber for several moments with brows furrowed in befuddlement, somehow managing to halfway unfurl it.

            Fully aware of the legs that grappled tighter around his waist and Twilight's impatient whines, Time leered spitefully down at the perverse material as if it had committed some unspeakable crime, eventually resorting to simply trying to slide it on as it was. The rubber ended up catching on one of his nails, and he just about threw the thing across the room. Something told him this didn't look right.

            After fussing with the thing for a couple more moments, he gave up and tried to tug it back off and start again. That, unfortunately, proved to be quite a difficult feat as well. Twilight must have noticed his struggling, because  a voice snapped him out of his fully concentrated state.

            "Time, I understand that you like to tease me and all, but would you mind hurrying up?"

            "I can't get the fucking—"

            The sentence was cut short with Time's own grunt of frustration. He just continued pulling roughly at the uncooperative thing, trying to figure out how in the hell this was even supposed to fit, when--

 

_SNAP_

            Twilight pulled himself up onto his elbows. He peered down at Time, finding the taller wearing an utterly bewildered expression and cradling a half-torn condom in his hand. Snorting loudly, he fell back into the sheets again as bouncy laughter spilled from his lips, Time's face steadily turning a darker shade of red. "Need some help there?"

            "Shut up!" the taller snapped hotly, absentmindedly flinging the useless thing elsewhere.

            Twilight only rolled his eyes and snickered as he sat up. Reaching over to the bedside table, he clasped another one of the squares, tearing open the package and briefly maneuvering it in his hands. "You're a piece of work, Time, you know that?"

             Time would have barked out a snappy reply, if he hadn't been caught off guard by the two hands that traced lightly over his length, properly sliding on the piece of rubber. The breath momentarily caught in his throat, then the hands were removed, and he merely gawked at Twilight, dumbfounded, as if he had just solved some impossibly difficult algebra equation. Noticing his expression the shorter chuckled, tossing the discarded wrapper onto the table. "There. Better?"

            "You know, we didn't have these fucking things where I was growing up," he mumbled defensively, repositioning himself so he was looming over Twilight again.

            "Of course, forest boy." Twilight teased as he settled himself on his back, catching sight of the grin that suddenly flashed across the other blonde's face.

            "It's not about whether or not I can get the stupid thing on, it's what I can _do_ with it," Time beamed. Twilight soon mirrored his playful smirk, clutching around the back of the taller's neck and pulling them closer.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you show me what you mean.

            "Oh I'll show you, alright."

Twilight's provocative expression melded into that of an utterly surprised one, his entire body suddenly jerked upwards and off of the sheets. He floundered for a moment, his hands clutching at Time's shoulders for balance as the taller made his way across the room. Twilight stared questioningly up at his partner as he watched him snag the bottle of lubrication situated on the nightstand and then push his shorter body to the wall, suspending him in the air.

            Time only smirked sheepishly at him, removing one of his hands from under his partner's rear to flip open the cap of the small bottle and drizzle the translucent liquid onto his awaiting digits. The shorter's legs grappled around his waist as he coated himself with the stuff, tossing away the bottle absentmindedly and anchoring Twilight against him once more.

            Bending forwards as he quickly pressed into the heat of the shorter, Time sealed his lips over his partner's, capturing the raspy groan the action elicited. When Twilight whined needily into his mouth, hips rolling wantonly against his as if begging him to proceed, the taller withdrew almost entirely and plunged back in.

            Breathy whimpers from the shorter were lost between their connected mouths, their owner gripping tightly to Time's shoulders as he bucked forwards shallowly. Guided by the pleasure, Time instinctively took up a gradual rocking motion, hips pressing flush against hips. The taller parted their lips to breathe easier, relishing in the way Twilight deliriously shrieked his name as he bottomed out within him, sending a jolt of ecstasy stabbing through the shorter.   
             Baring his teeth in a delighted grin at the sound, Time repeated the action, pulling back and shoving forwards endlessly. Twilight only clung to him tighter as his head tilted back, encouraging, lustful moans floating off his tongue. Labored grunts, buried beneath their rising duet of breathless pants and moans, filled the clammy air as Time jarred both of their bodies forwards with each brutishly euphoric thrust and rendering Twilight a quivering mess, his hips rolling back in tandem to catch more of the sensation.

            Lips painted themselves over the nape of the shorter's neck and he gasped in surprise as hands shifted out from underneath his backside and bruised desire into his thin hips painfully good, his center of balance suddenly thrown off.

            Twilight cursed under his breath, wobbling against the hard surface behind him, and for a fleeting moment Time thought nothing of it; he often cursed rather fervidly during their alone time. But when the heat around him abruptly vanished, and a loud _thump_ filled his ears, his eyes flashed open and he found himself staring down at a rather flustered looking Twilight, seated awkwardly on the ground.

            "Fuck," Time muttered, lips quirking into a poorly concealed, abashed yet amused grin at the sight beneath him.

            "Ow," Twilight initially groaned, rubbing his backside with a hand. "Well, thanks for ruining the mood, Time." he mumbled, tone laced with bitterness as he picked himself back up from the floor and raised an accusing brow at the taller.

            "S-sorry," Time stammered, a light pink bleeding across his cheeks in slight embarrassment. But Twilight had already rolled his eyes and stalked off, clearly not in the mood anymore as he hastily threw on a pair of boxers and disappeared into their shared bathroom.

            Rubbing a hand over his face, Time sighed and got dressed in some light sleepwear himself, calling out to the shorter blonde. "I said I was sorry—"

            "My ass is gonna be sore tomorrow now, because of you," Twilight interrupted, the clang of his toothbrush as he tossed it back onto the porcelain counter audible to the taller.

            "Ah, who are you kidding. Your ass is already gonna be sore tomorrow because of me," Time laughed, though the grin was quickly wiped off of his face when he caught sight of Twilight glaring daggers straight at him as he emerged from the bathroom and crawled into their bed, wrapping himself in a tight cocoon of blankets.

            Reluctantly Time clambered into the sheets as well, opening his mouth to say something when Twilight shifted further away from him as their legs unintentionally brushed beneath the covers, the irritated voice of the shorter loud in his ears.

            "I've got a busy day tomorrow at work. Just shut up and go to sleep, Time."

 


End file.
